1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to carriers for containing fluids, such as gasoline and other fluid fuels, and, more particularly, is concerned with a towable mobile fluid carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most motorists, due to inattention or various other reasons, from time to time run out of fuel. Usually this happens at remote locations not close to a fuel filling station, leaving the motorist stranded. The stranded motorist must then either flag down another passing vehicle, walk a considerable distance to find a filling station or locate a telephone to call for emergency assistance to obtain a small quantity of fuel sufficient to refuel the vehicle and reach a filling station. It would be highly desirable to have a portable fuel container convenient to use in transporting such small quantity of fuel for this purpose.
There are other occasions when it would also be highly desirable to have a portable fuel container which is easy to handle and transport. An example of one such occasion is a trip to the local fuel filling station to purchase a gallon or so of fuel to use to operate fuel-powered lawnmowers and garden equipment. A portable fuel container that need not be carried is especially desirable for use by persons of inadequate strength to carry heavy objects, such as senior citizens. Thus, a need exists for such a portable fuel container.